


Vanish

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish

Once upon a time, she asked him not to hate her.

It was, for once, exactly the right thing to say.

When they met in the hallways the next day, he grasped her wrist and pulled her away into a dark corner where the sunlight did not reach. Then he looked into her eyes as though attempting to make sense of something.

Miranda did not know what he was looking for.

The next moment, when he curled a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her, she was no more enlightened.

He searched for the answer to his mysterious question in the twists of her tongue, but he didn't seem to find it, because after a time he pulled away and stared at her some more.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him timidly, feeling the blood coursing through her bruising lips.

He regarded her a moment longer, then reached out to touch the weapon on her wrist. "Immortality," he told her, and was gone.

It was remarkable how he could vanish into the light.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: time


End file.
